


Tempus Forget

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I had a bunch of joke tags but I think the joke has worn off, M/M, Other, Peril, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven celebrates his birthday with Wallace, but then his celebrations are ruined by a threat against the world. YOU DIG?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



> WHO'S TURNING OLD  
> WHO'S TURNING GOLD  
> WHO'S GOING TO FOLD  
> WHO'S GOING TO GET TOLD
> 
> !!  
> IT'S YOU OUDETERON

Steven stared in awe at Wallace on the opposite side of the table where they had booked a dinner together – even though he was the birthday boy of the day, he believed it was Wallace who stood out as glamorous with his elegant dress and jewellery and makeup and everything else he had done to make an effort for Steven.

“I’m so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you in my life,” Steven went on, locking his fingers into Wallace’s. Just staring at Wallace all night would have been enough of a birthday for him, but fortunately Wallace was offering something else – paying for dinner, just this one special day of the year.

“Yes, just having dinner with me alone should already be enough of a birthday gift for you,” Wallace joked, then he lifted up Steven’s hand to kiss it.

They were waiting for their food, which they ordered a platter of sushi to share together. Steven continued to muse on about how he was getting older – he was now 27, the same age as Mr Stone when Steven was born. Funny that was. It was a little depressing to think just how old he was getting.

“I’ve already lived over a quarter of my entire life,” Steven went on. “I wonder how I’ll be spending what’s left of it. Ugh, I feel so old. I still remember like yesterday when I only became a proper Pokemon trainer. Has it been almost ten years? Holy Metagross…”

“You’re not that old, Steven.” Wallace laughed and then discretely pointed at a table near them. “You see that guy? That’s old. Actually he kind of looks like an uglier version of you. Hmm. Anyway, everyone says you look younger than your age so surely that’s a good thing, right?”

“Well I’m glad to hear you don’t think I am the ugliest in this place,” Steven said, smiling. “But nobody here is as beautiful as my Queen Wallace.”

“Oh come on, it’s your birthday, not mine. You don’t need to compliment me so much.” Wallace giggled and looked down, one of the few times he showed some modesty when it came to his own looks. Steven simply just wanted to cuddle and kiss Wallace, but unfortunately the layout of the table put a distance between them.

Eventually, the food arrived and Wallace looked in excitement. Even if it was Steven’s birthday, Wallace still took the privilege of being the first one to take a bite. “Mmm! This is excellent. J’ai adore, mi amor.”

“Uh…did you just mix French and Spanish together?” Steven cracked up at Wallace’s attempts to try and be a French weeb, only to get his languages mixed up. Wallace looked surprised.

“What? Did I not say it correctly?!”

“Oh, nevermind. You’re so cute.” Steven gave Wallace a piece of sushi on his chopsticks to feed him over the table – the rest of the evening was one that their stomachs would surely enjoy.

~

 “That was amazing, Steven. I was about to thank you but then I just realized that was my card I used to pay.” Wallace loved to joke with Steven by talking down on him like this – all in good humour, of course, even on Steven’s special day. It seemed like no special day was enough to be above Wallace.

The pair were about to get up and leave, but just as they were about to do so, the entire room shook and screams were heard – then the unmistakable sound of a legendary Pokemon was heard.

“Everyone…please calm down.” One man slowly got up – Steven squinted his eyes and then realized it was the same man Wallace had pointed out and called an older and uglier version of Steven. He was holding a Master Ball in his hand, and then slowly, he turned around and smirked. “Finally, after all these years I have caught Giratina…you dig?”

“Who’s this asshole?!” Steven whispered to Wallace, who didn’t seem to be taken back by this commotion.

“I am Cyrus of Team Galactic,” the older man continued. “Finally…the time has come. Today is the fated day. All of you in this room have been chosen for my new world order. You will all evolve and transcend into a new form of sentience and be rid of all your flaws.” Cyrus then picked up the remainders of his dinner in his hand and stuffed it into his mouth. “You dig?”

“No…it’s THAT Cyrus!” Wallace shouted, looking offended. The two of them had heard about this guy before, an infamous figure among the group of champions for being known as one of the darkest adversaries the world had faced, yet was simultaneously also known for being a loser. Steven could have sworn that Cynthia told them all he was only 27 – huh. Same age as him this year.

“Anyone who tries to escape will be exterminated. Now, prepare yourselves as Giratina unleashes a void to suck away all your emotions!”

“Not so fast!” Steven lashed out, taking out his Pokeball and get ready to summon Metagross. “Cyrus, you leave these people alone – Pokemon aren’t meant to be used to hurt others!”

“Oh. Cynthia told me about you. You must be her big boyfriend…if you know what I mean.” Cyrus put on a smug face – a face that looked horrible and disgusting considering only Wallace was the one who could get away with that look – and then took out two other Pokeballs, one in each hand, to then summon Dialga and Palkia. “How much of a champion are you really, when you’re up against a whole team of LEGENDS?”

“Say what you want,” Steven responded unfazed, only interested in protecting everyone else from this unfortunate man who did not age well. Steven’s Metagross came out, and then Steven took his stickpin from his blazer, which he kissed before activating it to activate Metagross’ mega form.

As flashy as the battle was, sending beams through tables and plates crashing all over the place while the scared guests hid under the table, Steven had no trouble taking down Cyrus’ undeservingly owned legendaries seeing how there was such a huge level difference between the two. That, and Metagross was so cool and awesome.

“IIIIIIIMPOSSIBLE!” Cyrus yelled, suddenly losing his cool. “You cheated with your Mega-evolution whatever it was! That doesn’t even exist! You ruined my plans and turned them nonexistent by using something nonexistent! IDIOT!” After his brief breakdown, Cyrus then reached out for something in his jacket – it was a gun, and he was pointing it towards Steven. “Any last words, Steven?”

Steven gasped and was about to make a dive for it – he felt his heart jump when a loud sound crashed through the room, but it wasn’t the sound of him being shot. A burst of water crashed into Cyrus, and he was knocked over onto the ground. Steven looked where it came from – it was Milotic, with Wallace standing next to it.

“Ahh, aren’t I efficient?” Wallace petted Milotic and looked pleased at himself. “Steven, that was a great show but you still need to work on your reflexes. Ever heard of a concept called speed?”

“Wallace!” Steven ran up to him and hugged his partner. “You saved my life…”

“No need to state what I do daily,” Wallace teased. They both then walked up to Cyrus, knocked out and wet in a puddle. Conveniently afterwards, the police arrived and arrested him.

“You’re right, Wallace,” Steven said, crossing his arms. “There’s still more to enjoy in life. I’m not that old yet and I don’t need to prematurely enter a mid-life crisis. How many years do you think he’ll get for this?”

“That’s the spirit!” Wallace put his arm on Steven’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Say, how about we stay here for dessert? I feel like having something sugary after all this.”

“All right,” Steven said, as they walked back to their table, which was left untouched, and they invited Mega Metagross and Milotic to eat with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'LL POST A PROPER FIC LATER FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY EVEN THOUGH IT MIGHT BE LATE


End file.
